This study proposes to evaluate the relative efficacy of cytologic and microhistologic technics for the detection of endometrial cancer and its precursors. Three technics, namely the endometrial aspiration (Vakutage), the endocervical aspiration and the routine vaginal, ectocervical and endocervical cytologic smears will obtain good samples and provide guidelines to obtain the best results possible. In the main stage of the study, we will assess detection rates of endometrial cancer and its precursors on 400 patients employing a combination of the three technics. The diagnostic accuracy for the methods of collection is to be assessed and the hypothesis will be tested whether significant differences exist between the three methods, and whether a combination of methods provides significantly better accuracy than any single method.